The invention relates to an undercarriage for a rail vehicle, which undercarriage has an undercarriage frame having two longitudinal supports and at least one transverse support connected thereto. The undercarriage has at least two wheelsets which are mounted in wheelset bearings and each have a wheelset shaft and two wheels. The wheelset bearings are connected to the undercarriage frame. The undercarriage has at least one drive, accommodated in the undercarriage frame, for driving one wheelset shaft in each case, wherein the at least one drive is suspended in a movable fashion on the at least one transverse support.
The undercarriage is preferably a bogie, in particular a motor bogie. The rail vehicle can be, for example, a locomotive, an urban railway vehicle, an underground railway vehicle or a tram. An undercarriage typically accommodates two drives which each drive one wheelset shaft. A drive typically has a traction motor and a transmission connected thereto. Alternatively, just one driven wheelset may be accommodated in the undercarriage. It is also possible for a plurality of driven wheelsets, for example three or four, to be accommodated. In addition to the driven wheelsets, non-driven wheelsets may also be accommodated in the undercarriage. The wheelsets may be fixedly-mounted-wheel wheelsets or individually-mounted-wheel wheelsets.
The international publication WO 01/079048 A1 describes such an undercarriage for a rail vehicle. In one embodiment, drives are arranged in a co-axial design in the region of the transverse support. In a further embodiment, traction and compression forces are transmitted to the superstructure of the rail vehicle via a tension/compression rod, in the form of a low traction linkage, connected to the drive. The drive is of a non-co-axial design. In a further embodiment, the drives are connected to one another via rods or bars. In each case, two rods which are arranged parallel one on top of the other connect two drives to one another. In this embodiment, the drives are of a co-axial design.
Furthermore, undercarriages with cannon box drives or axial-riding drives are generally known from the prior art.